


Admiration

by magnaparva



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaparva/pseuds/magnaparva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel talks about Neal on a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little piece while going through an old notebook of mine. I can only just barely remember writing this piece - must have been back in 2009 or '10, sometime around then, when I posted my other fanfics - about Thom, and Numair. I've only changed a word or two while typing it up, so it's pretty much all the workings of my 16/17 year old self. Kel may seem to be a teensy bit OOC as a result. I'm not sure. Let me know either way?

If anyone was to ask me who my hero was, I would pretend not to be able to give them an answer on the pretext that I've known too many glorious men and women in my life. However, in my heart, I know who I really admire. Nealan of Queenscove, my best friend since I was ten years old and new to Page training, and my confidant.

He has always been there for me in times of need, whether I realised it or not. Through thick and thin, he has always stuck by me no matter what other people said. A loyal companion, an intelligent classmate, and an honourable knight of the realm. These are all the qualities that I have witnessed in him, time and time again, over the many years that I have known him.

It is for this reason that I sincerely wish him the best of luck in his marriage to my other best friend, Yukimi noh Diaomoru. For a while, I had my reservations about their relationship, for as we all know, Neal does have a tendency to be a blockhead at times and Yuki is no better. Despite this, I have had the unique privilege of being the first person to realise just how much these two people care for and are meant for each other. I mean, just when I thought Neal would never settle down...

Let us all raise our glasses. I wish them all the happiness in the world. Here's to my two best friends, ladies and gentlemen! To Neal and Yuki!

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing fanfic. Maybe this is the kick in the pants that I need to get back into it...
> 
> Join me on tumblr and let's talk! I'm [**slubbycottonrocks**](http://slubbycottonrocks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
